Enzian
by Proyect-Enzian
Summary: Proyecto crossover/multiautor. Cuando un Equipo de Section 3E se topa con Weiß en una mision, aventuras, desastres y mucho misterio...incluyendo la participacion de Schwarz y Section 1.R&r please ^^***cap4up***
1. Puesta en escena

Notas_   
_Team de Proyect Enzian_: Ohayo gente ^^ aquí de nuevo escribiendo locuras XD, bueno pasando a lo serio. Este es un fic un tanto raro así que no se sorprendan ^^u en el intervendrán muchos muchísimos personajes y aunque parezca una locura muy pronto (eso suponemos T.T) tendrá algo de sentido común.

Ante todo aclararemos que es un multicrossover puesto que entran "Weiß Kreuz" como serie anime y el equipo de "la Femme Nikita" además de personajes originales que podrán apreciar mas adelante ^.^. Esperamos que les agrade la idea, entrara de todo así como para todos los gustos (guardamos comentarios para no descubrir todo =P) que mas? ….creo que es todo y a ver si esta vez nos entendemos con tantos en este proyecto ^_^ disfruten y dejen review! Arigatou!!!

Disclaimer_ Weiß Kreuz y la Femme Nikita junto a todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, no lucro ni mis compañeras con esta historia (aunque quisiera XD…es broma ^^) trataremos de hacer justicia a los personajes utilizados y agradezco a sus creadores por…haberlos creado ^_^.

_...dialogo…-

"…pensamientos…"

~.~.~.~. (Al mismo tiempo en distinto lugar)  
*******  (Distinto tiempo y/o lugar)  
(N/A: Notas de autor incluyen aclaraciones, delirios y otros XD)  
  


******************************************************************

Autora: Saya  
  


**Enzian ******

Cap 1 Preludio - Puesta en escena –

…Luna con tintes carmesíes, tela negra sin estrellas que la alumbren, como si los mismos astros nocturnos supieran lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse….

….Siluetas que se desplazan furtivamente en dirección a unas edificaciones, se detienen….esperando una orden…

…una de las siluetas a la cabeza del grupo esperaba atenta la comunicación para iniciar su misión….

_ SS7 adelante-comando una voz femenina fría y calculadora.

_entendido, procedemos – contesto específicamente el hombre camuflado, haciendo seña al resto de su unidad.

Unos momentos de total silencio después. El mismo hombre se podía vislumbrar a través de una tenue luz de alumbrado cercana al ingreso.

Era joven de contextura media, vestía de negro unos mechones azules oscuro sobresalían de su gorro, sus ojos eran de color verde, como esmeraldas.

Uno de sus hombres le hizo una señal con la mano, la misión había terminado…Procedió a reportar la situación.

_hostiles eliminados. Procedemos a...espere…-interrumpió su frase al ver como su segundo al mando caía muerto de un certero ataque que le atravesó el pecho.

Garras sobresalían por su espalda. Mientras el cuerpo caía pesadamente a un lado pudo observar su atacante….un joven ligeramente menor que él, al menos eso parecía. Llevaba gafas de motociclista en la frente y no se inmutó en lo más mínimo al recibir la salpicada de sangre de su victima.

_ Que sucede Devon ?(N/A: el líder del equipo ^^) –pregunto la misma voz que en un inicio dio luz verde al desarrollo de la acción.

_ Intrusos...acaso son...es un ataque!! –articulo como pudo, reforzando con un ultimo respiro la palabra final antes de que su brazo fuera atravesado por estas mismas garras metálicas. 

Mientras, en la unidad de comando móvil (N/A: la típica camioneta negra ^^que falta de imaginación ;_;) sonidos de batalla y riñas llegaban a través del audífono. Forcejeos se podían percibir, soplos de esfuerzo, aliento sin fuerza, un grito ahogado parecido a un ronquido….y luego…silencio.

Un silencio aterrador, en él que se percibía la poderosa y pesada áurea de la  muerte.

En el pasadizo de ingreso, los cuerpos de la unidad yacían inertes, las paredes teñidas de rojo reflejaban la recién terminada batalla. Algunos cuerpos parecían cortados, destajados limpiamente por certeros golpes, otros presentaban marcas de estrangulamiento no solo en el cuello sino también el resto del cuerpo, prueba de ello era un cable incoloro que se había impregnado del color carmesí de la sangre.

_Birkoff estado-inquirió autoritariamente una joven mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar.

Su tono de voz reflejaba un ligero tono de preocupación pero podía reconocerse como la fría y calculadora que hacia momentos antes dirigió la operación.

_ Enseguida Saya- contesto esta vez un hombre.

Largos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos…una eternidad que transcurría inmersa en silencio. Tan cruel y fría.

_ se confirmo. Cancelación del equipo SS7 (N/A: mas informes mas adelante) 100% de bajas-contesto casi mecánicamente al observar los datos que parecieron en pantalla.

_ …..-

_ Saya, aborten la misión….Saya?

En la camioneta, un micrófono yacía en el tablero, sin nadie que acatara o siquiera atendiera la orden….

_ "esto no puede ser...No pudo realizarse!...no pudo ocurrir…ellos deben estar vivos, al menos uno...él, tuvo que sobrevivir!..." una silueta corría a toda prisa en la noche, deslizándose por el perfil de la edificación con agilidad casi felina.

******************************************************************

_ Yoji-kun terminaste?-preguntó algo exaltado un joven castaño claro con una ballesta en mano.

_ Si. Enseguida regreso, estoy en la entrada Sur- respondió por medio de su micrófono un rubio alto, con gafas oscuras.

_ Ken retiráte- indico nuevamente a su otro compañero.

_  Enseguida, Omi. Ya estamos por la puerta Norte-contesto este.

Pronto de detuvo, su compañero un pelirrojo volvió la mirada…

_Aya quienes eran estos tipos?-preguntó el joven con garras.

_ no nos interesa- corto fríamente el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

_ Pero a mi si!- añadió una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Que sucede Michael?-inquirió visiblemente alterado Operations (N/A el jefe de Section 1)

_ perdimos comunicación con Somalí y su equipo –contesto monótono aludido.

_ Nunca debí acceder a trabajar con Section 3E-murmuro a regañadientes, visiblemente descontento por lo acontecido. (N/A: mas informes más adelante n_n)

_ aún capto movimientos en el interior- comento un joven muchacho con gafas rectangulares semi ahumadas.

_ Birkoff, pásalo a pantalla- comando Michael.

_ es ella? – cuestionó nuevamente Operations.

_si –

La imagen mostrada solo reflejaba a menor escala el desarrollo de lo que acontecía….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tres figuras batallaban arduamente en la oscuridad, tales fieras devorando su presa albergados por el negro manto nocturno.

_ Yoji kun que sucede?!-preguntó nerviosamente el más joven del equipo.

_ no lo se Omi! Llegare exactamente…Huf!-respiración cortada por un cuerpo que lo golpeo de lleno- …ahora?

Revisando el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente encima suyo. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo descifrar de quien se trataba. Sus pupilas se dilataron agrandadas por la sorpresa…envuelto en su sangre, la ropa desgarrada….Siberiano.

_Ken! Ken!- exaltó al reconocer su compañero.

Sus ojos trataban de abrirse desafiando el dolor que le causaban sus numerosas heridas.

_ Yo...Yoji kun…Aya...ayuda a Aya...-articulo entrecortadamente antes de rendirse.

Unos pocos pasos más lejos, a la vuelta del pasillo, metales chocaban….cuerpos que se desplazaban velozmente…alejándose y acercándose…atacando y defendiéndose…ataque, defensa, ofensiva, resistencia eso se podía desprender de tales efectos sonoros.

El metal cortando el aire…algo interrumpiendo el silbido…un cuerpo…una queja casi silenciosa…sangre salpicando…

_Aya!!!!

El grito desgarro el telón del recién instalado silencio. Rápidamente el rubio redujo la distancia hacia su objetivo que residía a unos pocos pasos. Listo a atacar.

Pero lo que halló lo detuvo en seco.

Dos espadas, dos cuerpos, cada uno tenia parte del metal incrustado. Las dos personas permanecían de pie. Mirándose a los ojos, intensamente.

Unas pupilas violetas fijaban la vista en otras de un ámbar intenso.

Cada uno evaluaba a su contrincante, respiraban al unísono, ninguno parecía querer rendirse, gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

El mayor de los Weiß reaccionó al oír su propia perla liquida chocar al suelo.(N/A: una gota de sudor ^^u)

Velozmente alzó su brazo, causando el propio retorno a la realidad de ambos adversarios.

Saya retrocedió, sacándose abruptamente la cuchilla del brazo, al tiempo que retiraba la suya propia del cuerpo del pelirrojo líder de los Cazadores Blancos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Parece que una vez más acertaste, Brad- murmuro cierto pelirrojo divertido viendo a una pantalla agachado por encima de otro joven menor que él de cabellera corta y oscura.

_ Eso se pondrá cada vez mejor-contestó el aludido de gafas y sonrisa cínica.

_ Al fin algo para divertirme, hace tiempo que no los lastimaba debidamente – termino un cuarto personaje con un ojo único y un cuchillo entre dedos.

******************************************************************

Datos y ubicación temporal_

.-Del lado de Weiß el fic se desarrolla luego de las Ovas (si recuerdan al final reaparecen los Schwarz XD)

.-de la Femme Nikita, seria antes del final (cuando todos parecían algo normales y nada se había descubierto @.@u) es decir todos ocupan sus respectivos puestos: Nikita es agente, Michael jefe de tácticas (creo que era esto ¬¬u), Operations es el "supuesto" jefe etc. si?

.-este es un crossover (ya se habrán dado cuenta u.u) además de ser un fic interrelacionado con otros próximamente publicados ^^. No digo mas aún andamos afinando detalles pero de seguro se pondrá divertido XD…eso esperamos ¬.¬u

.-al ser un proyecto que incluye otros autores podríamos tardar en actualizar pido disculpas desde ya, gracias por su apoyo ^^.  
.- cada capitulo es escrito por una o varias personas y quedara aclarado al inicio de cada uno. En ese primera introducción Saya Asagiri fue la autora ^^.


	2. Aclaraciones

Notas:   
Saya_ ohayo!  
Claudia_ holas! ^^, Les traemos al segunda parte de la introducción.  
Saya_ esta vez Claudia es la autora del capi ^^ esperamos les guste.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de "La Femme Nikita" o de la serie "Weiß Kreuz" nos pertenece. Salvo los personajes originales que usamos.

_...dialogo…-

"…pensamientos…"  
(N/A: Notas de autor incluyen aclaraciones, delirios y otros XD)  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora: Claudia

**_  
Enzian_**  
  
Cap2 – Aclaraciones 

Una mujer, o mas bien una adolescente luchaba con su pelo en su habitación, su cara siempre serena, siempre la misma sonrisa, la misma actitud, ya no quedaba mas que mostrar. Esta arreglo su cabello en una coleta alta, aunque le han dicho varias veces que para su trabajo no es muy eficaz andar con tanto cabello estorbando, y viéndolo bien, el pelo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero como quiera era una de las mejores, Líder de Section 3E con su propio grupo llamado Sacred Sword. 

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negros bien ajustado y cómodo, la blusa del mismo color, el negro era el mejor color para esta vida, y llevaba su arma preferida una Mágnum Eagle en su Thigh holster.  
Finalmente salio de su cuarto y fue a donde Birkoff para que le informara de los hechos acontecidos, puesto que Section 1 había efectuado una misión en conjunto con la suya, este le informó que la misión de Saya estaba en riesgo y que esta había perdido a su grupo. 

_El grupo SS7 Ha sido destruido y lo último que sabemos es que Saya estaba teniendo una batalla- informo el joven de gafas ahumadas.

_Y que han hecho al respecto, esperar de brazos cruzados -dijo un poco sarcástica. 

_No, por orden de Operations tuvimos que esperar a ver como se desarrollaba la situación antes de actuar, después de unos minutos cuando ya no había señales de nada, mandó una camioneta para buscar cualquier sobreviviente, solo Saya quedo con vida – siguió informando según el requerimiento.

_Con que eso hizo Operations, es hora de que vaya a hablar con el – resuelta a darle su opinión al respecto.

_Seguro, pero… sabes algo, me parece extraño un poco que él este de tan buen humor después de la perdida de todo un equipo y además uno de los mejores…- murmuro por lo bajo. 

_Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que el solo se interesa por si mismo, ese es su defecto, su ambición por todo -sentencio seriamente.

_Tienes razón pero aquí, él es el que manda- añadió el chico.

_ "Si como no" – pensó la joven líder de Section 3E.  
  


Luego de esto giro sus talones dejando atrás al centro de información y comando.

Claudia caminó segura como siempre, pero antes de ir a darle un pedazo de su mente a Operations, primero lo primero, una visita a Walter, él siempre tenía las mejores armas esperando por ella para usarlas, era su salvador en ocasiones y esa era una de las pocas ventajas que apreciaba al trabajar con Section 1. 

_Buenos días, señorita Claudia, ¿ha venido a ver el nuevo armamento? –le saludo cordialmente un señor de avanzada edad, con una bandana en su frente.

_Buenos días a ti también, aunque no tan buenos si cada vez que despierto estoy en esta situación, pero dime, ¿que tienes? – le contesto amicalmente, aunque sonando sin quererlo algo sarcástica en la ultima parte.

_Muy bien. Nos llego este rifle, es un Heckler & Koch MP5-A3, este rifle te ayudara a pasar desapercibida cuando el ruido no es necesario, si me entiendes, y también nos llegó esta Stealth Holster, es un articulo eficaz para llevar bajo vestidos. 

_Ya veo, creo que me haría bien, aunque no se como caminare con esa cosa, ahí adentro, pero esta bien Walter, ahora iré a hablar con Operations- le agradeció dejando las armas en su sitio. 

_No iras a ver a Saya?- interrogo el armero.

_No, ahora no, la dejare para sus pensamientos, que hayan eliminado a su grupo, y que la hayan derrotado es suficiente por un DIA, tal vez la vea después- le contesto- "…sin contar que ÉL también murió…" –pensó ya para si misma.

_Entiendo. Entonces, quieres que le de mantenimiento a tu Eagle?- le ofreció rápidamente antes que se marchara.

_Si, lo que quieras-accedió, depositando su preciada arma- Si me la llevo, tal vez mate a Operations. Nos vemos luego –añadió cínicamente ante de darse vuelta.

_Si, adiós –se despidió Walter.

Claudia caminó por un pasillo y subió una escalera que parecía interminable, pero muy reconocible por las tantas veces que había pasado. Llego y se detuvo frente a una puerta, escribió una clave en la cerradura digital y automáticamente se oyó un 'clic' y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Operations sentado en una silla, leyendo unos archivos. 

_Buenos días, Paul –atino a decir.

_Igualmente Cymric, ¿se puede saber para que estas aquí?, como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado "trabajando"- respondió en su mismo tono de siempre. 

_Muy bien Paul seré breve, vine a hablarte sobre la misión de Somalí Y su grupo SS7- poniendo cartas sobre la mesa.

_Espero que no vengas a criticar mi forma de manejar esta misión, de nuevo….-empezó pero fue interrumpido. 

_Pero Paul, a mi creencia lo que hiciste fue un error, si hubieses mandado refuerzos tal vez la misión hubiese sido completada, sin testigos, pero ahora… -

_¡Ahora nada! ya me estas cansando con tu comportamiento, la misión fue completada, y para eso estamos aquí, tuvimos algunas bajas, pero todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que el propósito, nuestro propósito fue completado- le corto tajantemente sin dejarla seguir. 

_No creo que tengas razón y sabes muy bien que la jefa de tácticas es Madeline y tu actuaste sin su permiso, poniendo en riesgo a todo el equipo. y si hubieran atrapado a Saya? y ella revelara nuestra localización? entonces que hubieras hecho? seria tu culpa y todo por un estúpido error. Tu error!!... y déjeme decirle que… -ya saliendo de sus cabales por un momento controlados.

_… Esta bien, lo admitiré fue mi culpa, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes para que están aquí, y si uno muere es reemplazado, yo solo hice lo que se me ordeno.- soltó finalmente, para calmar la joven, no quería morir y sabia muy bien de que eran capaces en Section 3E. 

Claudia se levanto de la silla y dio unos pasos, se volteo a medio camino de la puerta y le dijo. 

_Si es así será mejor que organices tus prioridades, con tu permiso – añadió fríamente, pero se percibía el tono de amenaza.

Y con eso se fue de la oficina de Operations dejándolo maldiciendo por lo bajo por la humillación que sentía al haber sido regañado por una mujer, aunque fuera jefa de otra Section.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Notas_   
Saya_ ya pudieron ver a Claudia/Cymric en su primera aparición ^^ te veías muy bien colega.  
Claudia_ en serio? Gracias ^^.  
Weiß_ y que fue de nosotros?

Schwarz_ y nosotros también?  
Saya_ ^^U eso aun esta por verse =P. En la próxima, un capitulo especial de fichas para que conozcan los nuevos personajes (incluyen tantos vivos como muertos…ya verán por que lo decimos XD)


	3. Fichas Section 3E

_Team Proyect Enzian_  
Saya_ ohayo de nuevo!  
Claudia_ después de algún tiempo reaparecemos ^^u  
Saya_ asi es. Sorry, andamos muy ocupadas con distintos asuntos reales de nuestras vidas y..  
Claudia_ yo estoy castigada -_-u  
Saya_ ^^u pues si. Entonces les dejamos las primeras fichas de personajes, para que los conozcan un poco y luego empezaremos de nuevo con el fic ^_^ esperamos les agrade!  
Claudia_ no te olvides el disclaimer.  
Saya_ ok aquí va ^^  
  


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz y la Femme Nikita junto a todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, no lucramos con esta historia asi que sin demandas por fis. ^^

******************************************************************  
Autoras: Saya y Claudia

Enzian  - Fichas Técnicas 

  
Nombre: Asagiri, Saya.

Nombre clave: Somalí

Edad: 19-20

Signo: Leo 

Estatura: 1.73

Características físicas: Cabello castaño claro, semi largo con tintes rubios, ojos color ámbar oscuro, piel blanca.

Grupo Sanguíneo: O +

Origen: Desconocido (revelado mas adelante). 

Puesto: Líder de Section 3E.

Equipo Táctico: SS7 - Somalí Shadow 7. Consta de 7 integrantes y se destacan en misiones de tácticas furtivas.

Dato Extra: ese equipo fue destruido en la introducción…detalles más adelante.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _  Glock 34  
.munición 9mm  
.cargador 17  
*En Section 3E _ Unas garras en la mano izquierda y una katana para ocultar en la espalda.

Poder/característica especial: es una psíquica sentido del instinto muy desarrollado, sueños premonitorios y en algunas ocasiones visiones.

Tapadera: Ban Musume (una librería)

Flor representativa: Iris (azul: Noticias placenteras, blanco: Esperanza)

Gustos: Le gusta la lectura, la velocidad y las motos siendo una Ducati 748 roja su medio de transporte "normal". 

Odios: La gente pretenciosa y malintencionada, que discutan su autoridad….que la interrumpan cuando esta metida en su lectura u otros asuntos.

Algo más del personaje:

Una chica con un pasado oculto que se ira revelando. A temprana edad, mejor dicho desde que tiene memoria, estuvo envuelta en ese extraño y misterioso mundo de las Sections, Oversight y Central, viviendo entonces de muerte y cruel soledad.  
Ello le confiere ese carácter frío y calculador, aunque muy en el fondo y resistiéndose a admitirlo posee un corazón bondadoso que desea una oportunidad en este mundo. Suele desfogarse corriendo a altas velocidades con su moto, y cuando su cargo le permite, suele vagar por unos días para "regenerar su alma" como dice. Además esos "descansos" a su vez logran apaciguar su subconsciente despejando sus premoniciones muchas veces fatídicas….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Ayanami, Claudia.

Nombre clave: Cymric 

Edad: 16 años 

Signo: Cáncer 

Estatura: 1' 68 

Grupo Sanguíneo: -o 

Origen: desconocido

Puesto: Líder Section 3E 

Equipo táctico: Sacred Sword – SS 5. Consta de 5 integrantes. 

Armas: 

*En su trabajo en Section 3E: Katana 

*En su trabajo con Section1: Mágnum Eagle (calibre 50) 

Poder/característica especial: Súper velocidad y agilidad al luchar. 

Tapadera del equipo: Ban Musume – Hija de la Noche (biblioteca)

Flor representativa: Lunaria (significa: Sinceridad) 

Gustos: Estar a solas y descansar la mente, un buen baño caliente, leer, escuchar música, el helado, tener siempre su Eagle a su lado, soñar despierta con la muerte de Operations o su liberación de section 3E. 

Odios: Que la molesten o disturben, que la tomen por sorpresa, que toquen su Eagle sin permiso, que la molesten por su excesivo cabello o que la vean como una niña débil, y las arañas. 

Algo más del personaje: 

Por lo general es una chica solitaria, que desde joven fue abandonada, vivió en un orfanato hasta los diez años, huyó del lugar para vivir una nueva vida. Sin embargo la vida en las calles era más dura de lo que pensaba y tuvo que empezar a robar para poder sobrevivir, aprendió también a.....matar. Desde ese entonces Section 3E la encontró y la ha entrenado para que sea su agente y convirtiéndose en una de las mejores.   
Ahora ella no esta sola, ahora hay personas como ella, pero ella solo desea una cosa. Su libertad, y dejar ese mundo de corrupción... ella desea empezar de nuevo….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Bonchamp, Chistophe. 

Nombre clave: Devon Rex.

Edad: 21

Signo: Sagitario

Estatura: 1.81

Características físicas: contextura media ideal para su porte, piel blanca, ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello corto y de mechones azul oscuro.

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+

Origen: Francia

Puesto: Comandante del equipo SS7.

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _ Glock 35  
.calibre .40

.cargador max 17  
.opción láser Elliot.  
*En Section 3E _ desconocida.

Poder/característica especial: desconocido.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: Amapola (blanca: sueño, roja: consuelo)

Gustos: apego sentimental por Saya, lo demás desconocido.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje:   
Fue enrolado en Section 3E después de ser rescatado por un equipo táctico en una misión en Marsella. De personalidad algo seria en situaciones que lo requieren, sino trata de ser relajado al mismo tiempo que oculta una gran melancolía por lo que sucede a su alrededor.  Es un líder de los más calificados y fue reconocido como tal por su superior Somalí. Se sabe que tuvo una relación intima con la misma, algo que logro traerle paz a la atormentada líder.  
Siendo el comandante de SS7 se cruzó con el equipo Weiß, los Cazadores Blancos al finalizar una misión, aunque probablemente ambos grupos perseguían el mismo objetivo, ese encuentro marco su muerte así como la del equipo SS7. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Kristina MacNogall.

Nombre clave: Bengal.

Edad: 20

Signo: Sagitario

Estatura: 1.66

Características físicas: Pelirroja, de ojos zafiros claros.

Grupo Sanguíneo: A+

Origen: Inglaterra.

Puesto: Apoyo del equipo SS7.

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _ Norinco NZ 75   
Calibre 9mm. Doble acción. Dos cargadores. Maletín de transporte.Cañón 4½".  
*En Section 3E _ Norinco 22 Magnum. (largo alcance)  
Custom mimético opaco, real tree, cargador de 5 tiros, montaje y mira Tasco Pronghorn 4X32.

Poder/característica especial: visión súper desarrollada, optima para su trabajo nocturno pero la debilita ante la luz.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: Ambrosia (tu amor es correspondido)

Gustos: Desconocidos.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje: 

Formo parte del cuerpo de asalto en la armada británica, por su excelente visión era conocida como una "sniper" y cumplía eficazmente su trabajo. Reclutada por Section 3E hacia 10 meses, se sentía a gusto con sus compañeros de equipo y se supone empezó a sentir algo por Christophe que no se sabe si resulto en algo o no.  
De carácter alegre y siempre alerta. Murió en la misión que acabo en el encuentro con Weiß.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

  
Nombre: José Ribabuena.

Nombre clave: Esfinge.

Edad: 23

Signo: Libra.

Estatura: 1.80

Características físicas: Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos pardos claros.

Grupo Sanguíneo: B+

Origen: España.

Puesto: informante y agente.

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _ PT 92 Duotone-Taurus.  
Calibre 9mm. Cargador 15 tiros.  
 *En Section 3E _ Cuchillas con lanzador oculto en los brazos.

Poder/característica especial: memoria fotográfica.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: Tomillo (constancia)

Gustos: Computadoras y algo que no pueda retener fácilmente.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje:   
Enrolado luego de cumplir una misión de hackeo para Section 3E. Su característica lo hace ideal para reconocer objetivos o retener información crucial. De carácter tranquilo, no suele inmiscuirse demasiado en asuntos ajenos. Murió en la misión con Weiß.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Michael Werzenbach

Nombre clave: siamés

Edad: 24

Signo: Piscis 

Estatura: 1.85

Características físicas: cabello semi largo verde y rebelde, ojos del mismo color pero de un tono mucho más oscuro.

Grupo Sanguíneo: O -.

Origen: Alemania.

Puesto: agente.

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _  Rossi Cyclops  
Calibre 357 magnum. Cañón de 8". Compensador de gases. 6 tiros.  
 *En Section 3E _ boomerang con filo (algo así...^^u)

Poder/característica especial: el descontrol? Multiplicidad de personalidades.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: Dalia (inestabilidad)

Gustos: desconocidos.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje: un hombre algo descabellado como su pelo. Despreocupado con su persona y francamente algo difícil de tratar, pero que logro desenvolverse correctamente en su equipo.  
Se envolvió en Section 3E al tener problemas con la ley….También murió en el encuentro con Weiß.  
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Natasha Mizovich.

Nombre clave: Ruso azul.

Edad: 22

Signo: Capricornio

Estatura: 1.72

Características físicas: 

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+.

Origen: Rusia.

Puesto: agente.

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _  22A1 Smith & Wesson.  
capacidad 11.calibre 2LR.  
 *En Section 3E _ lanza con cuchilla desplegable.

Poder/característica especial: control de su temperatura y estado corporal.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: hinojo (fuerza)

Gustos: criar sus flores, lo demás desconocido.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje: A consecuencia de su extraño poder su carácter respondió con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad. Muy empeñosa se toma las cosas muy a pecho. Paso una vida muy dura por su condición siendo relegada al estado de paria hasta que un investigador de section 3E la recupero en condiciones mas adelante esclarecidas del bajo mundo.

Desapareció del cuantificador calorífico de section 1 en la misión pero no se sabe si pereció realmente…..  
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nombre: Enrico Sforza

Nombre clave: Angora

Edad: 26

Signo: Acuario.

Estatura: 1.87

Características físicas: de pelo rubio amarrado en una larga coleta, y ojos morados. 

Grupo Sanguíneo: A-

Origen: Italia.

Puesto: agente

Equipo Táctico: SS7.

Armas:  
*En su trabajo con Section1 _  Browning Belga.   
*En Section 3E _ agujas envenadas.

Poder/característica especial: puntería excepcional y experto mezclando venenos.

Tapadera: desconocida.

Flor representativa: Acedera (Paciencia)

Gustos: reptiles y química.

Odios: desconocidos.

Algo más del personaje: Hijo de una conocidísima familia siciliana, se separo a temprana edad de ellos para seguir estudios de biología terminando investigando venenos y sustancias toxicas. De actitud tranquila, sumamente concentrado respecto a sus investigaciones ello le confiere una sangre fría digna del mejor agente y una mente calculadora.  
Se involucró en Section 3E cuando esta investigaba sustancias toxicas y armas biológicas, desarrolladas en base en su trabajo.  
Como el resto del equipo falleció en el encuentro con Weiß.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	4. Hojeada

Notas:

_Team Proyect Enzian_:  
ohayo nuevamente ^^! Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo de este proyecto, esperemos les guste y dejen review para poder seguir con la historia ^___^. 

_...dialogo…-  
"…pensamientos…"  
(N/A: Notas de autor incluyen aclaraciones, delirios y otros XD)  
_Ubicación y Tiempo_: obvio no? Es para que se ubiquen en la trama ^^

******************************************************************

Autora: Saya

_Ubicación: Section 1_

_Tiempo: Presente -  6 horas después de la misión_

_"Donde estoy?" –se interrogo la joven visiblemente desubicada.

Lentamente reviso el ambiente en el que se hallaba. Era blanco, el color único que envolvía el vació existente. A su lado unos aparatos, uno de ellos poseía una pantalla y emitía un "pip! Pip!" Monótono e insistente. Otro en la parte inferior arrojaba por una abertura que recordaba lejanamente una boca, una tira de papel con una línea curva inscrita en el….ondas cerebrales.

_ sala de cuidados…-murmuro para si, a darse cuenta del lugar exacto.

Luego de ello, recordó las maquinas registradoras de sus signos vitales. Tocándose la frente arrancó las pastillas que hallo en sus lados, arrojándolas a un lado. 

El "Pip Pip" seguía tan insistente, y se intensifico un poco cuando acabo el movimiento.  
Advirtiendo que eran los latidos de su corazón, busco la punta del registro en su dedo índice, lista para quitárselo recordó apagar el equipo. El sonido emitido en otras ocasiones la volvía loca. Para ello deslizo su otro brazo, pero el intento le arranco un silencioso gemido de dolor.

_ La herida!-se regañándose a si misma deslizo su mano sobre los vendajes.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque un ajeno a la situación no podría distinguir si era amistosa o irónica.

_ Ese pelirrojo y su gente- añadió con desdén, apareciendo sin embargo un ligero brillo en su mirada.

Luego giro nuevamente su mirada hacia el contorno de la habitación.

_ Desde siempre, y para siempre….una habitación blanca….-murmuro por lo bajo.

*****************************************************************

_Ubicación: Marsella_

_Tiempo: 3 años atrás._

_ ok Sphinx, háblame- murmuró el hombre mientras caminaba un periódico a la mano.

_ Estas a 15m del blanco, a tu izquierda sombrero blanco con ribete negro- respondió una voz que solo el pudo oír.

La fuente era de otro hombre en la terraza de un restaurante, acompañado por una joven con gafas ahumadas que ocultaban su mirada seria y fría.

_ entendido- contesto al viento al tiempo que apresuraba ligeramente su marcha.

La joven de la terraza giro en su dirección y tocando su pendiente murmuro unas palabras a su subalterno.

_ Angora. Puedes darle desde aquí?-interrogo tajante por ultima vez, recordando su respuesta en de hacia unas horas-"de seguro me repetirá que puede solo…"

_ debo estar cerca para asegurarme- solo contesto, confirmando el pensamiento de su superior.

Un impulso de regresar para decirle que perfectamente podría encargarse del objetivo el solo, le cruzo por el cuerpo pero su mente detuvo el movimiento ganando la razón.

_ "Ella sabe que puedo! Con esa nueva toxina, nadie notara siquiera que fue envenenado. Ilusos que no entienden la naturaleza…"-con ese pensamiento vengativo se acerco furtivamente a su blanco. 

_ adelante- comando finalmente Somalí, sentenciando a la victima, entregándola a su verdugo sin que siquiera notara o percibiera lo que sucedería.

Angora deslizo su periódico a un lado, aprovechando el movimiento para preparar el mecanismo de disparo integrado a su reloj. Ya se hallaba a pocos pasos del su presa. La adrenalina de la ejecución amparándose de su mente usualmente tranquila y pausada.

Era hora, el objetivo giro en la posición correcta, que mas podría pedir su verdugo?   
Que su presa adoptara el ángulo perfecto para que la micro-aguja embebida de la mortal sustancia se arrodillara casi literalmente y ofreciera su cuerpo en sacrificio. 

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ese placer que experimentó era algo que solo otros agentes podían entender. Pero la desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de la expresión, no estaba ahí para jugar con su presa. Tenia que cumplir esa misión, además era algo importante, su trabajo pasaría la máxima prueba de efectividad aquí. No podía fallar.

Levanto el brazo imitando el querer cubrirse de las radiaciones solares tan intensas en esa parte de Francia, La Costa Azul.

Graduó ligeramente el ángulo de visión. Y dando un leve movimiento de muñeca acciono el mecanismo……

_ que mierd..!!!-exclamo en un soplido furioso.

_ Angora, repórtate!- exalto la joven descubriendo sus ojos.

_ Un intruso, jefa- contesto su acompañante de pelo castaño y ojos pardos.

_ Con un demonio!-exclamó furiosa antes de retirarse del lugar seguida por Sphinx.

_ Señor...yo lo lamento, cuanto lo lamento!-trato de disculparse un avergonzado joven de ojos esmeraldas y mechones azules.

_ tu..tu!!!-recalco, sin poder articular otra palabra, pero algo lo detuvo de quebrar en ese mismo instante al muchacho.

Buscaba su objetivo.

Desvanecido.

Al instante otra persona apareció a su lado. 

_ Sphin…José?- modifico antes de terminar.

_ vámonos- articulo simplemente antes de girar cobre sus talones.

Angora rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió su compañero dejando a un apesumbrado muchacho.

Instantes después en el muelle cercano.

_ como pudo suceder eso?-murmuro a regañadientes la joven de gafas ahumadas visiblemente mas que descontenta por el fracaso.

_ No entro en cálculos, jefa- atino una voz masculina.

_ tendremos que esperar Evaluación y fijar otro encuentro. Sphinx, esta vez no falles-

_ No lo haré Somalí- respondió afirmativamente el agente (N/A: ^^u sonó lo contrario XD).

_Señor!!!!!!- grito a pulmón abierto una voz.

El trío giro sorprendido, no podía ser….

_ ese chico…-empezó Saya, sus suposiciones confirmadas por la afirmación de Sphinx.

_ es el, jefa-aseguro el agente poseedor de una memoria excepcional.

_ señor, disculpe. Es que…-retomando la respiración- se le cayo...se le cayo su reloj…-entrecortadamente.

Saya pensó que el mundo se le terminaba ahí mismo. Como sucedió eso? Ese chico, a punto de revelar un secreto de los mejores guardados y no parecía tener conciencia de ello (N/A: se parece a alguien ¬.¬u).

Angora no sabía que hacer, un error como ese añadido al fracaso del día podía costarle la vida.

Finalmente su mente analítica retomo el control, y alzando la mano reclamo el objeto.

_tenga y discúlpeme de nuevo señor -bajo la cabeza en signo de perdón, pero listo a darse vuelta para irse su mirada cruzo la de Somalí – Srta. ….-empezó para no terminar, su ser cautivado por la intensa mirada de la chica.

_ le agradecemos...sr?- corto Saya tratando de disimular la situación.

_Christophe, Bonchamp Christophe. Y ud?- le respondió esperando alguna respuesta.

_ Eso no le incumbe- corto tajante marchándose seguida por sus agentes ( N/A: =P que malvada wuajaja!).

Ya estando unos metros más lejos del algo desilusionado chico.

_ investíguenlo, si sabe algo…-empezó.

_ Si – asintieron ambos antes de que el trío se dividiera, así funcionaba.

_ espera Enrico-añadió antes que el italiano se marchara.

Tenía mucho que hablar con él. El italiano experto en sustancias toxicas se detuvo, ya sabía lo que le aguardaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Ubicación: Marsella  
Tiempo: 2 años 10 meses._

Dos siluetas hablaban ante una ventana en una noche de cuarto de luna. Aun podía sentirse el calor del día en el ambiente, era verano, las cigarras emitían su cri-cri incesante señal que aún se hallaban en el mismo país.

_Por mi testarudez te encontré– dijo la primera con connotación masculina.

_ Mira en que te metiste…- empezó la segunda, sonaba algo fría pero no terminó su frase.

_ será que ese era el destino que me aguardaba, sacarte de esas sombras y...-empezó a su vez el chico pero un par de dedos sellaron su voz.

_ El destino no interesa, solo ese momento. No te arrepientes cierto?- le interrogo aún fría pero un ligero tono de anhelo se deslizó en sus palabras.

_ No-añadió simplemente pero seguro de sí.

Albergados por el cielo nocturno, escondidos por la oscuridad de la habitación, sus manos se unieron, sus rostros iluminados por un tenue resplandor observaban ahora maravillados las estrellas.

******************************************************************

_Ubicación: Section 1  
Tiempo: Presente_

_ "si, así fue como te conocí, ja! Que ingenuo fuiste…y terminaste en este mundo, MI mundo. Devon…Christophe. Ya no estas. Lo se…" lo se -repitió para si en voz alta como queriendo asegurarse del hecho.

Al instante la puerta corrediza se abrió, y una mujer ingreso.

_ Madeline-articulo a forma de saludo sin cambiar de tono.

_ Somalí -contesto la aludida sin tampoco cambiar su tradicional tono.

_ ok, basta de formalidades a que vienes? Supongo que tendrás algún reporte de la situación cierto?- inquirió algo sarcástica, realmente no necesitaba un reporte si ella misma se había involucrado en la misión y mucho menos deseaba que ella le diera el análisis final.

_ Realmente quería hablar contigo…-empezó con su falsa ternura.

_ Por quien me tomas?! No creas que caeré en tus juegos. Además ni que necesitara hablar contigo. Recuerda bien cual es "tu" puesto y el "mío"- recalcando las dos palabras- ahora dime lo que necesitabas decirme-añadió cediéndole la palabra.

_ será a tu gusto Saya – familiarizo la mujer lo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo a la jefa de Section 3E pero no dijo palabra alguna- como resultados de la misión, aunque eso ya lo sabes, tuvimos 100% de bajas en tu equipo excluyéndote claro, pero la misión fue un éxito. Por este lado Section 1 no tiene objeciones respecto al desenvolvimiento de la misma, aunque de seguro llegaran reportes de Oversight y Central por las equivocaciones de "tu" equipo- remarcó a su vez lo último con una punta de acidez, característica suya.

_ no fueron equivocaciones- contesto la ofensa la determinada líder- mas bien diría que fueron de Section 1 y un defectuoso equipo de Intel (N/A: inteligencia, investigan todo antes de la misión ^^) o acaso 3 intrusos o el número que hayan sido, estaban dentro de su perfil? (N/A: solo vio a tres de los Weiß, faltando Omi chan)

La mujer no respondió simplemente la miro, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho murmurando por lo bajo seguramente.

_ "bah! Que se largue, no necesito sermones y mucho menos los suyos….Intel...habrá sido su culpa?...ese sueño…" ese maldito sueño – se maldijo apretando la herida de su brazo.

******************************************************************Notas_   
Saya_ ^^ aquí termina otro capitulo.   
Claudia_ espero poder seguir con el mío pronto -_-u  
Saya_ no te preocupes ^_^ bueno, este capitulo sobre todo fue un regreso al pasado y una hojeada a las relaciones dentro de Section 3E.  
Christophe_ y nuestro encuentro ^^  
Saya_ si, eso también ^///^ aunque no fue muy detallado XD ya tendrán ocasión de leer un poco mas. En el siguiente probablemente descubran que pasa en el presente…no digo más.  
Claudia_ nos vemos! 


End file.
